


This Little Bungalow

by soinlovewithlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soinlovewithlarry/pseuds/soinlovewithlarry





	This Little Bungalow

—————————————————————————————-

He lay wide awake in his bed, mind filled with thoughts. Harry just couldn’t go to sleep.   
He flipped his pillow over to the cold side and shook his blanket off of him, In hopes of getting comfortable but he just ended up getting cold and pulled his blanket on him again.   
He sighed, slipping out from his bed and stepping over the other boys who were sound asleep in their sleeping bags, scattered across the bungalow floor. 

Maybe some tea would help him fall asleep. He tiptoed down the hallway towards the kitchen, making sure to be quiet, not wanting to wake up the sleeping boys, who were softly snoring.

The hallway was dimly lit, by the night light at the end. Suddenly, he bumped into something, or someone, soft and warm.   
He looked up to find bright blue eyes staring back into his emerald green ones. 

"Louis?", he whispered quietly. 

"Yeah." 

"What are you doing here?"

"Couldn’t sleep," Louis shrugged. “I was heading towards the pool to go for a quick swim. Maybe if I’m tired enough I’ll be able to fall asleep."

"I couldn’t sleep either. I was just about to go make myself some tea, but you’re idea sounds better. Mind if I join you?" 

"Not at all." Louis smiled. 

The boys headed to the bungalow’s pool, where they stripped down to their boxers and jumped into the summery warm water.   
Louis giggled as he brushed away the younger boy’s hair from his face, making little water droplets fall back into the pool.  
He leaned in to caress Harry’s cheek, but when he moved his hand it brushed against the front of Harry’s boxers, allowing a soft gasp to escape from his lips. 

"Oh. S-shit i’m sorry. I didn’t mean to." He started. 

"No, it’s fine." Harry quickly replied. 

A mischievous smile spread across Louis’s lips and the atmosphere around them changed. 

"Seems to me like you quite liked  that, Styles." 

Harry looked down at the water, almost blushing. 

"I did", he admitted. 

"Let me make you feel good." Louis whispered.

Harry’s head shot up to look at Louis. His eyes were as blue as the pool water that surrounded both of them.  
Harry nodded and Louis instantly pushed Harry over to the edge of the pool where he was pressed against the pool’s wall. 

"L-Lou! Fuck." Harry gasped, as Louis bit down on his neck. 

"Mmh?" Louis said, pulling back. 

"Nothing."

Louis pressed his body firmly against the younger lad. There crotches were pressed together and Harry could feel his member growing harder, as Louis slowly grinded against him.  
Everything was silent, the only sound coming from the chirping of crickets and the soft moaning noises coming from Harry. 

"Let’s go inside." Louis suggested, when he saw Harry shiver from when the cool breeze hit Harry’s wet body. 

They climbed out of the pool and went into the lounge. 

"Lie down," Louis instructed, gesturing towards the couch.   
“We have to keep it quiet, though. The boys are sleeping only a few doors down. I’ll be right back” 

Louis disappeared down the hallway and came back moments later with a small bottle of lube in his hand.  
Harry was already spread out on the couch.  
Louis slipped off their boxers, climbed on top of the boy, and kissed him hard.   
He lubed up his fingers and slowly insert one into Harry’s pink hole, then added another. 

"Shh…" Louis said, kissing his forehead in an attempt to make him feel comfortable. 

"So pretty—  so good for me." Louis knew well that Harry loved to get praised. 

Once Harry was ready, Louis pulled his fingers out, lubed up his member and carefully insert his cock into Harry’s hole. 

Harry shrieked out in both pleasure and pain.   
Louis thrust into him carefully, not wanting to hurt the beautiful boy beneath him. 

"Fuck Harry. You’re so tight!" He groaned. 

"Louis!" Harry screamed, when Louis hit just the right spot. 

Louis kept thrusting into him repeatedly, making him squirm. 

"I’m c-close, Lou!" Harry warned. 

The older boy thrust into him harder, making him come hot streaks of white all over both of their stomachs, riding out his high. Louis soon followed shortly after.   
They flopped down next to each other, breathing hard, and tired from their orgasms. 

"Lou," Harry mumbled, his eyelids drooping. “I’m sleepy." 

"Me too. Let’s get you cleaned up and back to bed babe."

Once They were both cleaned up and dressed, Louis carried Harry into the bedroom and snuggled up next to him, both boys falling fast asleep. 


End file.
